Counsling
by ILoveItachihessohot
Summary: not a regular counsling fic. Harry finds his family and getts ste up with draco. He finds out about his past. slight HaaryxDraco later on.  my first fic ever. go easy on me. R


AN- my first fanfic so go easy on me!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot idea. I own none of the characters besides Gess. I have nothing against who plays Hermione but just don't like the character.

Warnings- maybe guyxguy pairings later… slight Hermione bashing.

"Hello Teens!" a bright blonde woman flashed a cheesy smile to occupants of the room in front of her. Diana, as they later found out her name was an average witch. She had always wanted to do something interesting and now it seems she had gotten her wish. "Do any of you know why you are here?" While she asked her question she surveyed the people in the room and the notes she had on them.

Slytherine- Draco Malfoy- Heir to the Malfoy empires. Very full of himself and prideful. Emotional issues. Pureblood

Blaise Zambini- Half vela. Very Creative but has self-esteem issues. Quiet. Pureblood.

Gess (last name unknown) - Quiet. Excels in class. Slightly gothic. Has an issue with hating Harry potter. Seems likely candidate for next psychopath. Otherwise unknown.

Gryffindor- Harry Potter- The boy who lived. Emotional trauma. Mourning for Sirius, subdued. Heir to potter and black fortunes.

Ron Weasley- Attention depriver. Self pitter. Jealous of Harry.

Hermione Granger- Showoff, Smart, bookworm, disliked.

Beside them are Prof. Snape and Prof. Magonical.

"Um do we really care?" drawled a voice in the back. Looking to where the noise had come from Diana saw a girl of average height lounging in a chair. She wore baggy black pants with multiple pockets and chains. She was wearing a black shirt with emerald green long sleevs. Her silver necklace ended with an org and was complimented with silver fang earrings. Her ember red hair (darker than the Weasleys) hung loosely to her thighs. Her eyes, as per usual, were covered with a black cloth. Even without being able to see she surpassed everyone in her grade with power. A smirk adorned her abnormally pale skin. Diana was forced to agree with what people said about her that she was a deadly beauty.

A blond boy sat on her left. Draco Malfoy, it was a name you couldn't forget. His hair was in graceful disarray as he had stopped gelling back his hair in the fourth year and now had it styled in a casual way. He wore black jeans and a shimmer blue top that complimented his grey eyes nicely. His philosophy was, just because no Gryffindor has style doesn't mean all attendants of Hogwarts don't, especially the slytherins.

On gess's right was Blaise Zambini. His black hair went down to his shoulders and his brown eyes (don't know what color. If you do plz correct me) sparkled with mirth. He wore a crimson red top with dark blue slacks.

All three held a casual gracefulness and power that drew people towards them. The ice trio as they were named by the school because while they seemed to bring you in with their elegance get to close and they will turn upon you with a gaze (well not Gess but the other two) that seems to freeze your blood.

Diana shook her head with a small smile. Leave it to them to be in the one corner with shadows.

She turned her attention to the other side of the room. In front of the wide window sat Harry potter. He had grown his hair out to almost touching his shoulders. His hair seemed to tame and it covered his scar nicely. He still wore those horrible glasses that were to different from his slight frame to really look good. Still wearing Dudley's castoffs he sat in baggy jeans and a loose pearl grey shirt.

To either side sat his minions. Hermione granger who as the years went by still had the same ragged hair and bucked teeth. Her eyes had suffered from reading as much as she did and she had developed an unflattering squint. She wore what was supposed to be flattering but really wasn't plaid skirt that went down to her knees and a long white sleeve top that really sowed how flat she really was.

Then there was Ron Weasley. He really could have been quite charming except that he had no real desire to be. His hair was always in disarray and not the cool type either. He was wearing an old jumper and jeans.

Back to the story- anyway so Hermoine, annoyed at Gess's answer fixed them a glare (to which Gess only breathed at- she can since it) and asked in her suck up voice, "We have no idea why we were asked here, would you be so kind as to tell us?"

Diana inwardly rolled her eyes and said," of course dear, Hogwarts has been known to graduate some unstable students, so as to correct the problem they have hired a counselor, me! Now you are to be the first group so that we can monitor you to see how the sessions help."

"Excuse me! I don't need help!!" screeched Hermione in outrage. She forgot that she was supposed to be the teacher's pet.

Diana went on "You have been chosen because out of the student population you six seem to have the most arguments with each other and are the most unstable."

She was met with an outraged glare (which was rather pathetic) from the Gryffindor and impassive faces from the Slytherine.


End file.
